<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeta Mellark and the Golden Cornucopia by Trixie999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715108">Peeta Mellark and the Golden Cornucopia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie999/pseuds/Trixie999'>Trixie999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peeta Mellark and the Wizarding World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Classes, Gryffindor, Hogwarts First Year, Homework, Hufflepuff, M/M, Magic, No Smut, POV Peeta Mellark, POV Third Person, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, part of a series, they're eleven - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie999/pseuds/Trixie999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark was tired of working unpaid in his parents bakery, he was only 11! He couldn't wait for his Hogwarts letter to come, so he could off to the same school his dad went to but was forbidden from talking in detail about by his great muggle of a wife. Then, finally, the letter comes, and Peeta sets off on his journey to become a wizard, facing great challenges, deadly enemies and making some friends and maybe even falling hard along the way....for three different guys no less!</p><p> </p><p>This is a fanfiction in which the characters of HG are in the HP setting, but none of the HP characters exist. No boy who lived, no Voldemort etc. etc. Peeta is our main man and he will eventually enter a love quadrangle with Cato, Gale and Finnick, but seeing as how he is an eleven year old right now, don't expect that to really pick up until at least fourth year. Peeta befriends Katniss and Madge and goes on Harry's adventures only Harry doesn't exist as I mentioned earlier. Pretty close to actual plot of Sorcerer's Stone with a few key differences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato/Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peeta Mellark and the Wizarding World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, welcome to my newest project! It's also my biggest project yet so bare with me! This is a Hunger Games characters goes to Hogwarts fic, but like it says in the summary there are no actual Harry Potter characters. This will eventually be a love quadrangle but seeing as how they are eleven year old first years, that won't really be picking up until year four at least.  I know this chapter is pretty short and moves quickly, but I really just want to get to the good stuff and not waste time on characters and things that you should already know about. Anyways, enjoy!</p><p>I DO NOT OWN Hunger Games or Harry Potter in any way. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, and Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>********************************************************</p><p>The eleventh birthday isn’t typically a super special occasion. No more special than any other birthday barring the first, the tenth and of course, the sweet sixteenth. But that notion only applied to muggles.</p><p>For witches and wizards, there was no birthday more important than the eleventh, for that was the day one would receive a very special letter. Not a birthday card with money from grandma or a giftcard from your uncle, it was a much greater gift than that.</p><p>Witches and wizards upon turning eleven receive a letter by owl from a very famous school, a school for people like them to learn about their craft and meet others their age that are magical too. Many a witch and wizard would say that they’ve never felt happier in life than when they received this letter and got to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most famous magical school in Panem.</p><p>It was at Hogwarts that children of the magical variety would learn of their futures and practice magic, and it was at this school that one of the greatest stories and one of the most treacherous plots of the 20th century unfolded…</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>It was a day like any other when Peeta Mellark awoke in his bedroom above his family’s bakery at number twelve, District Drive. The only thing about this day that was different at all was the fact that it was the young boy’s birthday.</p><p>Peeta thought of how he had never cared much for birthdays as climbed out of his bed and shuffled into the small bathroom across the hall.</p><p>As he began to comb his golden locks and wipe the sleep out of his eyes, he thought of why this was. He didn’t care much for attention, and while his parents — especially his mother — never fussed too much about either of their sons birthdays, Peeta always received much fanfare from his insufferable older brother Rye on his “special days.” Rye wasn’t laving Peeta with attention because they were particularly close, or because he felt Peeta deserved it, but because he liked to annoy his little brother at any opportunity. Thankfully, Rye had moved out this past June after completing his schooling, which meant he wouldn’t be here to annoy and embarrass Peeta as he turned eleven years old.</p><p>But freedom from his obnoxious older brother was not the (main) reason Peeta was so much more excited about his birthday this year than he was any other year. The reason he was so excited was because this year was the year, and today was the day he was meant to receive his Hogwarts acceptance letter.</p><p>Peeta had known about Hogwarts and magic ever since he could remember. His brother had told him all about it before he moved out. His mother may have been a muggle, but his father was a wizard, and had gone to Hogwarts in his youth like many other young witches and wizards in Panem.</p><p>Unfortunately, his domineering muggle wife forbade Mr. Mellark from teaching Peeta anything about the magical world, or indulging in any of his dreams and fantasies about magic, believing it would interfere with Peeta’s work at the bakery that they owned and that he was made to work at.</p><p>Child labor laws meant diddly squat to Mrs. Mellark.</p><p>So poor Peeta had to live the first ten years of his life as a muggle, forced to bake bread and decorate cakes (a task he didn’t mind too much, at least he got to be creative in some way, even if his mother was furious anytime he piped anything magical onto a cake in frosting) and not get to talk about or wonder about his future as a wizard. Peeta didn’t like his mother very much. His father always assured him he would get his letter and be allowed to practice magic once he turned eleven and went off to Hogwarts, so now that that day was finally here, Peeta was letting everything loose.</p><p>“Is my letter here? Is my letter here?” young Peeta asked excitedly as he zoomed down the hall and into his home’s kitchen, his mother and father already seated at the table drinking coffee and reading the muggle newspaper.</p><p>His mother just glared and grumbled about not shouting so early in the morning, before turning back to her runny eggs and buttered toast. Peeta’s father just gave a small smile and reached down to pick a thick, yellowed envelope up off the adjacent seat before leaning across the kitchen table to hand it to his jubilant son, his wife complaining under her breath about losing an employee.</p><p>Peeta gazed down upon the thick, parchment envelops, a wax seal bearing a strange coat of arms depicting a lion, badger, eagle, and a snake all around a big letter “H”. He snatched a butterknife from next to his mother’s plate, ignoring her indignant squawk and string of complaints, glad he would be getting away from her for the next ten months, and ripped open the envelope. He pulled out a piece of yellowish parchment, the kind he only saw on the rare occasions his father wrote or received a letter from a fellow wizard. He stared wide-eyed at the paper he’d dreamed of receiving for years and read aloud:</p><p><em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em><br/>
Headmaster: Plutarch Heavensbee<br/>
<em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, member of the International Confederation of Wizards)</em></p><p>Dear Mr. Mellark,<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.</p><p>Yours Sincerely,<br/>
<em>Seneca Crane</em><br/>
Deputy Headmaster</p><p>Peeta could barely contain his squeal as he read the letter granting him his greatest wish, He stopped, took a breath, and quickly but carefully removed the next piece of parchment and began to read off his books and needed supplies, eagerly awaiting the upcoming trip to the wizarding shops he never got to go to.</p><p>
  <em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em>
</p><p>UNIFORM<br/>
First-year students will require:<br/>
Three sets plain work robes (black)<br/>
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/>
One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)<br/>
Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags</p><p>COURSE BOOKS<br/>
All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br/>
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)<br/>
by Miranda Goshawk<br/>
A History of Magic<br/>
by Bathilda Bagshot<br/>
Magical Theory<br/>
by Adalbert Waffling<br/>
A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration<br/>
by Emeric Switch<br/>
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi<br/>
by Phyllida Spore<br/>
Magical Draughts and Potions<br/>
by Arsenius Jigger<br/>
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<br/>
by Newt Scamander<br/>
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<br/>
by Quentin Trimble</p><p>OTHER EQUIPMENT<br/>
1 wand<br/>
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>
1 set of glass or crystal phials<br/>
1 telescope<br/>
1 set of brass scales<br/>
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad</p><p>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS</p><p>“Can we buy all of this today Dad?” Peeta asked.<br/>
“That’s the plan Peeta.” said Mr. Mellark</p><p>Peeta hopped up and down excitedly, jabbering away much faster than he ever normally talked about classes and textbooks and wands, asking if he could have his own pet to take with him, which his mother quickly shot down before practically shoving him down into a seat and grumbling about eating the birthday breakfast she “so kindly prepared” for him.</p><p>Peeta didn’t have any room between the excitement and wonder to talk back, he just began wolfing down his eggs and bacon at a breakneck pace, his father sighing rather fondly and shooting his wife a dirty look when she began grumbling about how magic was rubbish and Peeta ought to stay in his muggle school, not because she thought it would be a better education, but because she wanted the free labor.</p><p>Peeta finished his breakfast in record time, then zipped back to his room to pull on clothes, eager to get out and officially start his magical journey. Before he left to go tell his father he was ready to go, and say goodbye to his mother (she would never set foot in the shops they were headed to that morning) he got out a piece of muggle paper and quickly jotted down a goal list of things he wanted to do once he got to Hogwarts.</p>
<ol>
<li>Make friends on the train ride there</li>
<li>Get sorted into a good house (preferably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw)</li>
<li>Reach the top of my year as quickly as possible, get perfect marks, perform every spell beautifully</li>
<li>Maybe meet a future boyfriend???</li>
</ol><p>Then Mr. Mellark called out to his son that it was time to go, for once not allowing his wife to suck the fun and magic out of his every pore and out of every room in this house. Peeta bounded down the stairs and into the bakery, all dressed up with somewhere to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if I should put Peeta in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, let me know what you think in the comments please!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peeta and his father finally go to Diagon Alley...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2! The sorting is coming up in a few chapters and I still can't choose between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, let me know!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******************************************************</p><p>Peeta settled into the passenger seat of his father’s car. He was surprised they would be traveling via such a mundane method, he was hoping they would fly or travel by fireplace, as his brother had told him about one time before shooing him away. Peeta annoyed his father with questions about the wizarding world, especially about the shops they would be going to. His father hushed him however, telling his eager young son that he would explain more when they got there, and that Peeta’s textbooks would be able to teach him more about magic and the magical world better than he ever could.</p><p>Peeta was a little miffed his father wouldn’t give up much information, ‘I mean it’s not like mom was here to shut him down right?’ he thought to himself. His father did tell Peeta that the method of traveling through a fireplace was known as the Floo network, or simply the Floo, but that they didn’t have one in their house, as Mrs. Mellark refused to let Mr. Mellark set one up.</p><p>The car ride to the shopping district wasn’t really al that long, probably fifteen minutes, but to the highly impatient Peeta, it felt like hours. When his father finally pulled to a stop in front of a dingy look dive Peeta was more confused than excited at this point. Why were they stopping at a seedy bar? This couldn’t possibly be the entrance to the fabled Diagon Alley that he’d heard about from his brother. Right?</p><p>     “This is it,” said Mr. Mellark, stopping in front of the building, “the Leaky Cauldron. It’s really quite famous.”</p><p>“This grubby little pub is famous?”</p><p>“It’s been around for generations, many a famous witch and wizard has visited here.”</p><p>Peeta noticed that none of the muggles walking past seemed to notice the little building at all, as if it had been enchanted so only wizards could see and enter it. Actually, that was probably the case. Peeta decided to just stop arguing and follow his father through, desperate to get to the magic. The shabby interior was lowly lit, hurting Peeta’s sensitive blue eyes. </p><p>As he blinked rapidly, trying to help his eyes adjust to the dim room, he almost bumped into a sharply dressed man — easily the best dressed man in this place, and the only one not wearing grubby robes — with a very intricately shaven beard and mustache combo on his sharp jawline. The sharp-dressed man reach out to steady Peeta as he stumbled trying to avoid a collision, and Mr. Mellark stopped to greet him, apparently not having recognized him when they first passed. </p><p>      “Well if it isn’t Seneca Crane.” Mr. Mellark chirped, a forced looking smile on his face. Peeta perked up after hearing the name, remembering it from his acceptance letter, this must be the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Mellark, nice to see you, this your son?” Crane asked in a smooth voice flashing his pearly white smile at Peeta before turning to Mr. Mellark</p><p>“Yes, this is my son Peeta, I’m just taking him to get his school supplies, he turns eleven today.”</p><p>“Well Happy Birthday Peeta, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts,” Crane said with another smile, squeezing Peeta’s shoulder before turing around with a flourish of his cloak and strutting out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. Peeta had been too floored by the strong scent of the man’s cologne to actually say anything other than thanks as he walked off.</p><p>	“That was Seneca Crane, he’s the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.” Mr. Mellark stated with a slight sneer on his face. “Right foul git too.”</p><p>Peeta didn’t know how to respond to the fact that his father seemed to know Seneca Crane, nor to the fact that he seemed to greatly dislike the well dressed wizard, so he just nodded and prodded his dad to let him know he was ready to go shopping. </p><p>Father waved at the barmaid, a scraggly looking witch called Greasy Sae before leading his son into the lot behind the pub.</p><p>Before Peeta could get a chance to ask why they were standing in a small back lot that had nothing but a couple of trash cans, Mr. Mellark pulled out his wand, a rare sight, Peeta had only ever seen it a handful of times, and he had never seen his father perform any magic. </p><p>Mr. Mellark tapped the bricks of the backmost wall in a kind of sequence with the tip of his wand, and then before Peeta knew it, the bricks were shifting and shuffling out of the way, reveling an arched entrance to a crowded colorful street that he immediately knew to be Diagon Alley.</p><p>Peeta grinned as he and his father stepped through the archway. Peeta looked quickly over his shoulder and saw they archway smoothly melt back into a solid wall.The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. </p><p>Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-stirring, Collapsible, said a sign hanging above them. “You’ll be needing one,” said Mr. Mellark. “We can use it to carry all your other items, come on.” 10 minutes later the two Mellarks were walking out of the cauldron shop, Mr. Mellark carrying a size 2 pewter cauldron, having had to drag Peeta away from the silver ones (“Your letter says pewter”). </p><p>They passed by an ice cream shop next, where Peeta asked his father if they could have lunch there after finishing purchasing all his school supplies, which his father agreed to before ushering him over to Venia and Octavia’s Robes for all Occasions to purchase his school uniform. After sitting Peeta down on a little waiting bench, he told his son he would be back in a few minutes, stating he had to run to Gringotts, the wizarding bank to make a quick withdrawal.</p><p>A tall, thin woman with blue hair greeted him moments later, introducing herself as Venia and taking Peeta into the back of the shop to be fitted. Another blonde boy was getting fitted there as well by a witch with orange hair whom Peeta assumed to be Octavia. He was tall but also thick, muscular. He looked like he could be Peeta’s age, at least in his face, which held a little baby fat, but the rest of him was already quite built.

 </p><p>“You Hogwarts too?” the boy asked, an inquisitive look on his face.

</p><p>“Yes, my first year,” Peeta replied, unable to keep the grin off his face. Venia returned and with a flick of her wand, a measuring tape began to take Peeta’s dimensions all by itself!

</p><p>“Same, I’m quite excited as well, though I’m a little miffed first years aren’t allowed their own brooms, I think I’ll bully father into getting me one and try to sneak it in anyway.” The boy said with a smug 
sounding chuckle. Peeta wasn’t sure he wanted to be friends with this kid, he came across as spoiled brat.

</p><p> “My name is Cato, Cato Hadley, and you are?” He asked with a tilt of his head and eyebrow.

</p><p>“Oh! Right, I’m Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you Cato.” Peeta replied, trying not to sound like he had just been silently judging the other boy.

</p><p>“Are you wizard-born Peeta?” Cato asked.

</p><p>Peeta was a little caught off guard, it was a bit too personal of a question for someone you’d only just met, but Peeta answered nonetheless, always remaining polite.

</p><p>“My father and older brother are wizards, but my mother is a muggle. We own a bakery in District 12.”

</p><p>“Muggle did you say? Well at least your half…”

</p><p>“Half?” Peeta asked with a confused frown. Although he came from a magical family, he knew very little about different wizarding terms.<br/>
</p><p>“Half-blooded.” Cato answered. “You have one magical parent and one muggle parent, that means your half.” Cato seemed mildly disappointed by this fact, as if he were hoping that Peeta had two magic parents.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m pureblooded,” he went on. “That means my entire family is magical, not a drop of muggle blood. Half-blood isn’t half-bad, at least it’s better than having two muggle parents.” </p><p>Before Peeta could ask what that had to do with anything, a rather serious looking Octavia returned and quickly shooed Cato off of his stool and to the front, apparently his parents were back from picking up his school books. She didn't seem very happy about what Cato had been saying about magical blood. </p><p>Venia returned from where she was gathering robes and quickly fitted them on Peeta. Cato said goodbye to Peeta with a little wave and left with Octavia.<br/>
</p><p>After a few more minutes, Venia announced that Peeta was all finished, and that Mr. Mellark had already paid Octavia and that they were all set. She commented that Peeta looked great in his robes and would make a fine wizard, before wishing him luck at school and sending the Mellarks on their way. </p><p>After stopping in the Apothecary, a funny smelling little shop that sold all kinds of potion ingredients like glittering black beetle eyes (5 knuts a scoop) and shining unicorn horns (21 galleons each) and picking up some basic potion ingredients for Peeta, as well as a set of brass weighing scales and a set of nice crystal phials, the Mellark men headed back down Diagon Alley to head to their next destination, Flourish and Blotts.</p><p>As they made their way to the bookshop to pick up Peeta’s course books, Peeta turned and asked his father a question.</p><p>“Dad, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course, son.”</p><p>“When I was in Venia’s and Octavia’s, I met a boy who is also going to Hogwarts this year, he asked me about you and mom, he was wondering whether you were wizards or muggles, I told him you and Rye were wizards, but that mom was a muggle,” Peeta said all in one breath. </p><p>Mr. Mellark hummed for his young son to continue, a slightly concerned look on his face, as if he had a feeling about where this was going.</p><p>“He said that I was a halfblood, and that he was a pureblood — because his parents and family are all magical — he said that me being halfblood was okay, better than being muggleborn, but he didn’t explain why…” Peeta trailed off, deciding to let his father take over and explain, he seemed eager to.</p><p>	“That boy’s parents taught him to think that he’s better than wizards like us, because we don’t have an entirely magical family, because your mother is a muggle.” Mr. Mellark began, his voice more than a little annoyed.</p><p>"He thinks that muggles are beneath him, inferior, and he thinks the same thing of witches and wizards who are born to muggle parents. I don’t want you making friends with any boys or girls who think like that, it’s wrong and it’s what’s keeping the wizarding world from being a better place.”</p><p>Peeta had never heard his father get so emotional. Peeta wasn’t sure if he had ever heard his father say more things at once than he just did. “I understand father, he seemed full of himself.”</p><p>“Enough about that Peeta, let’s get your books and then will finish the day with your wand, they’re the last things you need.”</p><p>Peeta was very excited when the manager of Flourish and Blotts retrieved his books for him, he planned to read them all cover to cover as soon as he got home. Then he would reread them and take notes, annotate, quiz himself. He wanted to be the best in his year when it came to classes. He was particularly antsy to read A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration and Magical Draughts and Potions. </p><p>Potions and Transfiguration were the classes he was looking forward to the most.</p><p>He had also managed to convince his father to buy him Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) as a birthday present.</p><p>And then, at long last, Peeta and Mr. Mellark stopped in front of the wand shop, Wands by Flavius. “Well here it is, Diagon Alley’s famous wand shop, it’s been around for generations, Flavius is the most recent — and most popular — wand maker.</p><p>“Let’s not waste anymore time Dad, come on!” Peeta exclaimed, practically dragging his father into the shop.</p><p>Despite the glitzy look of the sign outside proclaiming the little shop to be Wands by Flavius, the inside was quite cramped and cluttered, and definitely was not as stylish looking ass the outside.</p><p>There was a long counter that served as a desk, a spindly little stool in the corner by the window, which Mr. Mellark swiftly sat down in, worn out from lugging around a cauldron full of books and clothes and potion ingredients and a telescope. There were rows of shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling, each packed with slender boxes that no doubt carried magic wands.</p><p>From behind a shelf popped a wizard who appeared to be a little younger than Mr. Mellark, he had his hair swirled up into a curl and it looked to be nearly the same shade of blue as Venia’s hair was.</p><p>	“Welcome to my shop, here for a wand I presume?” The strange looking wizard tittered from behind his star-shaped spectacles.</p><p>“Yes, I am, I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Peeta told the man.</p><p>“Well, the wait is over! I am Flavius and I am the best wandmaker in all of Panem!”</p><p>Flavius pulled out his own wand and flicked it and just like in the robe shop, a tape measure began to move around on it’s own and began taking Peeta’s measurements. </p><p>“Which is your wand arm?” asked Flavius. “Um… my right?” Peeta said uncertainly, he assumed his wand arm would be his dominant hand. </p><p>Flavius lifted Peeta’s right arm without a word, then waited while the tape measure finished taking Peeta’s measurements. When the thing was done, it slinked impotently down the the floor and was left in a heap. </p><p>Flavius skittered off behind the counter and down a narrow aisle, when he returned he was carrying several long, multicolored wand boxes.</p><p>	“Let’s start of with this, maple and unicorn hair, 11 inches,” Flavius said, removing the first wand from its box and handing it to Peeta, instructing him to simply wae it around. If it was right for him, they would know quickly, and if it wasn’t they would know even quicker. </p><p>Feeling rather silly, Peeta gave a halfhearted swirl of the wand, and it was snatched from his hand not a millisecond later. “No, no, no. All wrong.” Flavius put the maple wand back in it’s box and sent it flying off back to its place with a flick of his own wand.</p><p>The next wand Peeta was given to try was cherry and dragon heartstring, 8 and ½ inches. He had barely raised it into the air when it too was snatched from his hand and banished from sight.</p><p>	“Okay, try this one, willow and phoenix feather, 13 inches, nice and whippy.”</p><p>This wand was snatched out of his hand as well and sent off without a word.</p><p>They want through nearly a dozen wands before finally getting anywhere. </p><p>	“You are a tricky one, but that just makes it all the more interesting,” hummed Flavius, before handing Peeta the next wand to try. Larch and phoenix feather, “attractive and powerful” 14 and ¾ inches. </p><p>Peeta knew immediately after picking up this wand that it was different, he felt something surge through him and was instantly attracted to this wand, he gave it a swish, and to his and his father’s and Flavius’ delight, gold sparks shot forth from the tip of the wand, casting a soft glow over the dimly lit shop. Peeta nearly squealed with glee as his father applauded him from the corner.</p><p>“Marvelous,” said Flavius. “Truly a magnificent wand, I should have known from the beginning that you would prefer something elegant and striking.” </p><p>Mr. Mellark ended up paying seven galleons for the Larch wand, and bid farewell to Flavius.</p><p>As Peeta and his father exited the wand shop, Peeta took inventory of everything they’d purchased…</p><p>1 wand<br/>
3 sets of school robes<br/>
1 winter coat<br/>
1 pair of dragonhide gloves<br/>
1 cauldron<br/>
Basic collection of potion ingredients<br/>
1 scale<br/>
1 set of glass phials<br/>
8 text books and 1 recreational book</p><p>It was all the most exciting items Peeta had ever laid eyes on, much less owned. He couldn’t wait to get home and start reading. He commented to his father that he wanted to start practicing right away, but Mr. Mellark quickly shut that down, informing Peeta that underage wizards weren’t allowed to practice magic outside of school. This put a mild damper on things, so Peeta decided he would just have to settle for practicing incantations and wand movements without actually casting any spells.</p><p>As promised, at the end of the day the Mellarks stopped for some of the best ice cream peeta had ever eaten. They then made their way back up to the archway of Diagon Alley, through the much more empty Leaky Cauldron, and back out into the muggle world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Btw I was imagining Peeta's wand as looking like Cho Chang's wand or perhaps Fleur Delacour. Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Journey from Platform 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peeta makes some new friends and influences enemies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was so late but I was very busy these past few weeks. Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>********************************************************</p><p>Peeta awoke on the morning of September 1st happier than he’d even been on his birthday. For today was the day he finally, finally got to go to Hogwarts. He was to take the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 ¾  at Victor’s Cross station. Granted, he’d never heard of a platform 9 ¾ in his life, but he trusted his letter and he trusted his father, who told him it was a secret platform only accessible to witches and wizards.</p><p>After coming home from his shopping trip to Diagon Alley on his birthday, Peeta did exactly what he promised himself he would do. He read every single one of his textbooks, including the one he got as a present, cover to cover, in only a few days. Once he was finished, he reread them. </p><p>Then he reread them again. And again. And again. And again. And again.</p><p>He took notes on every chapter, he annotated, he highlighted, he practiced wand motions until his hand was numb, he rehearsed incantations until his tongue felt like it would fall out of his mouth. He didn’t stop until he truly believed he understood every concept he read. His father was very impressed with him, his mother was annoyed he was shirking his duties to study for classes he hasn’t even taken yet. Peeta told himself he would be the best, and that came with a lot of work. He wanted to be the best, the smartest, have the highest marks, and he knew that meant he would have to study hard, twice as hard as anybody else because he didn’t grow up learning about magic, so he dedicated all of his free time and then some to studying.</p><p>The morning of his departure saw him reading A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration for what must have been the dozenth time. </p><p>He had heard that Transfiguration was one of, if not the most complex and challenging magic they would learn at Hogwarts, so he poured more of his time into that particular subject than he did for any other. He had also devoted a lot of time to Charms, as he felt that that subject would be the most useful,as opposed to something like Astronomy, which (while interesting) seemed pretty pointless compared to the others.  He had already made a ranking in his head of the classes he thought he would enjoy the most and the least.</p><p>1. Transfiguration- Definitely the most challenging class, and if I’m good at it, it would be most impressive.</p><p>2. Defense Against the Dark Arts- Most fun spells, very useful. Only real downside is that it is taught by Seneca Crane, as Dad previously mentioned.</p><p>3. Charms- probably the most practical work out of all my classes, and charms are useful for all kinds of situations. Very excited for this class.</p><p>4. Potions- I think brewing potions will be fun, but I can’t ignore its similarity to cooking, which I have done plenty of in my life. Also, memorizing potion recipes was quite easy for me, so I don’t anticipate this to be a particularly challenging course.</p><p>5. Herbology- magical plants are definitely interesting, and I do know a lot about muggle plants and herbs thanks to mother teaching me how to cook and bake the moment I was out of diapers, but not a lot of practical magic, and seems rather tame compared to other classes. At least for a first year.</p><p>6. History of Magic- Interesting, more useful than Astronomy, but again, no practical magic! And seems like it will end up being a lecture based class.</p><p>7. Astronomy- Interesting, using the telescope was fun, but seems overall very pointless unless you have a job that specifically relates to Astronomy. Not to mention, no actual magic involved!!!</p><p>Just as Peeta was finished writing out his list, Mr. Mellark knocked on his door and told him that it was time to leave. Peeta’s bags were already packed, with the exception of his books and notes,which were still on his desk. He quickly but carefully put everything back into his school bag, and faster than a bolt of lightning was downstairs and out the door, barely stopping to say goodbye to his mother. </p><p>The drive to the train station went by surprisingly quickly. As always, Peeta was heavily engrossed in his reading, having pulled out The Standard Book of Spells. He had learned from A History of Magic about the Trace, which was used to track the magic underage wizards used and make sure they weren’t going to break the Statute of Secrecy. The Hogwarts Express was considered part of Hogwarts, and thus underage wizards were allowed to use magic while aboard. Peeta planned on finally practicing once he got onto the train.</p><p>He had the theory of all his classes down pat, and his wand movements and pronunciations of incantations were impeccable, but he hadn’t actually been able to cast any spells, and he was planning on practicing practical magic as much as he could in the next twenty-four hours.</p><p>His worries about the fact that a platform called 9 and ¾ didn’t exist were extinguished after his father told him that the platform was accessed between the pillars between platforms 9 and 10. He and his father held onto his cart, which carried all of his trunks and bags, and jogged towards a stone pillar in the middle of the train station.</p><p>Peeta hadn’t read anything about Victors’ Station in A History of Magic, so he had no idea how this place worked, but he was about to find out in 3 seconds.</p><p>The Mellarks phased right through the brick as if it were nothing but air, but none of the muggles on the other side were any wiser. They emerged at an entirely different platform, where a bright red steam engine was waiting, kids streaming onto it and waving out of the compartment windows.</p><p>The Mellarks were running slightly late, so Peeta wasted no time hugging and kissing his father goodbye, before he turned to set off towards the train.</p><p>	“Good luck buddy, I know you’ll be the best just seeing how hard you studied without even having to.” Mr. Mellark said with a warm smile as Peeta turned.<br/>
“Thanks Dad, I love you, I’ll write to you guys when I can!”\</p><p>Then Mr. Mellark waved and turned back to the pillar, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.</p><p>Peeta strolled through the aisle looking through the sliding glass doors for an empty compartment. He briefly considered looking for Cato, he had been thinking that if he befriended Cato, he could positively influence the strong boy and stamp out his prejudiced views. Unfortunately, Peeta couldn’t deny he was much more interested in practicing magic, and thankfully found an empty compartment in the middle of the train then he quickly took for himself, placing his school bag on the bench to the right of the door.  </p><p>He quickly changed into his Hogwarts robes once there was a lull in passerby, before sitting down in the seat next to his school bag.</p><p>He pulled out his wand, which he often admired after a study session, and frequently polished. He decided that the first spell he would cast would be a mending charm, specifically the paper mending charm. It was fairly simple and would come in handy anytime he accidentally tore a page in his textbooks or accidentally ripped an essay. </p><p>He pulled out a piece of blank parchment from his school bag and ripped it ¾ of the way through, before placing it on the seat next to him. </p><p>Peeta pointed his wand at the torn sheet and clearly uttered the phrase “Papyrus Reparo” and was extremely pleased to see the parchment glow faintly before the tear in the paper sealed up like a ziplock bag until it looked as if the sheet hadn’t been damaged at all. </p><p>He tried this several times, completely ignorant that the train had started to pull out of the station and that he had a small audience watching from outside the station as he repaired the paper over and over again.</p><p>He was finally torn out of his reverie by a sharp knock on the door. He turned to see four kids his age watching him. Only a girl with straight blonde hair had her robes on. Sensing that they wanted to be let in (Peeta had locked the compartment door behind him) he seized the opportunity to show off and get in a little more practice before he had to entertain a crowd. He raised his wand, pointed it at the lock on the door and said, “Alohomora.” The lock glowed a faint orange, and with a quiet snick unlocked and opened, allowing the four kids to file in and take seats. </p><p>Alongside the prim looking blonde there was a portly girl who also had blonde hair and pale skin, who smiled at Peeta and introduced herself as Delly Cartwright. </p><p>Delly introduced the skinny blonde as Madge Undersee, who smiled shyly at Peeta before turning back to Delly’s introductions. The next was a girl with brown hair in a braid down her back and tanner skin. “This is Katniss Everdeen”, Delly prattled in her bubbly voice. Katniss gave Peeta a rather curt nod before Peeta’s eyes settled on a very handsome boy with soft looking brown hair, full lips, and tan skin. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and he was introduced as Gale Hawthorne.</p><p>Gale reached out a large hand, which Peeta gladly shook. It was calloused, probably from a lot of outdoor activities, and very warm. “Nice to meet you Peeta, that was pretty impressive, where did you learn to do magic like that?”</p><p>Happy to have the conversation switch to magic, Peeta happily explained the spell.</p><p>“It’s a variation on the mending charm, and the other spell was the unlocking charm. I’ve been practicing it and a few other simple spells and everything worked out great.” </p><p>“Can you show us again?” Katniss asked.<br/>
“Sure… uh hand me that book.” Peeta responded, gesturing to the book resting next to Katniss. The brown-haired girl handed him a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. </p><p>Peeta flipped to a random page about doxys before he proceeded to shred the page. At everyone’s eager glance, Peeta raised his wand and said, “Papyrus Reparo” and the page mended itself with a faint glow before the quartets' very eyes. They broke out in applause once the spell was done and Peeta thanked them bashfully.</p><p>“That was amazing Peeta!” Delly exclaimed.<br/>
“How did you get so good at magic so quickly?” Gale asked. “Did your parents teach you?”<br/>
Peeta smiled sheepishly at all the praise, especially from Gale, who seemed especially enthralled with the blonde haired boy.</p><p>“No, my mother is a muggle, and she forbade my father from teaching me about magic, she said it would distract me from helping out in our family bakery, I didn’t start learning until my birthday, when I got all these books. I’ve been devouring them over and over ever since, It’s my goal to receive perfect marks in all of my classes.”</p><p>“Wow, so you really didn’t know much of anything about magic before this year?’ Madge asked. “My parents are both magical, so I’ve been learning about magic for years, but I’ve never seen someone our age do magic that easily.”</p><p>The others chimed in with agreement, admiring Peeta’s skill, but Peeta, ever the humble boy, quickly set things straight.</p><p>“Oh I only can do this spell so well because I’ve practiced it and studied wand movements. It’s all hard work, not natural talent, but thank you, you’re all so nice.” Peeta replied bashfully...These four were too nice.</p><p>“You shouldn’t sell yourself short,” a new voice added.</p><p>The five in the compartment turned to the door, which they had left open, to see a quartet of stuck-up looking students standing at the threshold. Peeta noticed Cato was among them, and blushed at hearing his praise, but something told him things were about to get unpleasant.</p><p>“Pretty impressive for a half-blood.” Sneered a tall blonde girl, her lips slathered with a shiny gloss. “We’re a pureblooded group, but with skills like that I think we can let that little fact about you slide and let you hang.”</p><p>Next to Peeta, he felt the other’s bristle. Katniss and Gale looked particularly miffed. Katniss was shooting daggers at Cato and his trio of friends, and Gale had his fists clenched.</p><p>Delly chirped up next, “What does that have to do with anything?” She asked. “My parents are both muggles, but I still can do magic, I got accepted to Hogwarts didn’t I?” She was getting red in the face at this point, having caught on that these new arrivals found her to be less than them.</p><p>“If you ask us,” a tall boy behind the blonde said, “The likes of you shouldn’t be allowed here at all.”</p><p>	“Well good thing no one asked you.” Katniss snapped. “This compartment is clearly full, and Peeta isn’t interested in joining a bunch of idiots like you lot.” Peeta was surprised by the vitriol in her voice. </p><p>	“Time for you to go.” Gale uttered, voice like a stone. He stood up, tall and broad, but not quite as tall as the boy in the back, or as broad as Cato.</p><p>	“I’ll have you know Peeta and I have already met,” Cato announced. “We met in the robe shop in Diagon Alley.” Cato turned to Peeta at that proceeding to introduce his little gang.</p><p>“This is Marvel.” He gestured to the tall boy. “Glimmer.” The leggy blonde. “And this is Clove.” The last girl had been silent up until then. She seemed bored, like we were the most dull thing in the world. “Hey,” she lazed, glancing off out the window, but not before letting out a small sneer at Gale, who was standing in the way of her view.</p><p>	“I wished I could say it was nice to meet you all, but that would be a lie, i would also say nice seeing you again Cato, but you spoiled that pretty quickly. Now if you’ll excuse us, the mudbloods and half-bloods and even the other purebloods would like to arrive at school in peace. The pureblood gang had slowly backed up during Peeta’s tirade, a bit shocked that they had been rebuffed. Once they were past the threshold Peeta slammed the sliding door shut and “Colloportus,” and with a click, the door was magically locked. </p><p>Cato and his friends had completely spoiled the moment of Peeta making his first friends, the moment of him successfully casting several charms. All of it spoiled by Cato and his stuck up pureblood supremacist friends.</p><p>“What was that?” Asked Delly semi chipperly, trying to restore the mood.</p><p>“It was the locking charm, the opposite of the spell I used to let you guys in. Every spell I’ve tried so far has been from The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. We’ll probably be working on them some point this semester in Charms.” Peeta slumped down in his seat after finishing. He hadn’t eaten since early that morning, and he didn’t think to pack anything for lunch, he was rushing, so eager to get to the station.</p><p>“I hate to be that guy that begs his friends for food, but would any of you be willing to spare so much as a morsel?” Peeta almost begged, his stomach practically growling.</p><p>“We would, believe us Peeta, but...none of us brought any food,” Madge supplied. “We were just talking about it before we came to your compartment and introduced ourselves.”</p><p>	“Ugh, I’m starving. How much longer do you think it will take to get there?” Peeta whined. Living in a bakery meant he almost never went without snacks for an extended period of time. </p><p>As if she knew what they were saying from outside the compartment, a stout little witch with a cart full of sweets wheeled up and unlocked their compartment wordlessly and wandlessly.</p><p>	“Anything from the trolley dears?” The witch asked, gesturing to her sweet filled cart full of all kinds of wizarding treats Peeta had never seen before. Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, Jelly Slugs, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans and more. </p><p>The kids all leapt up, even Gale, who had remained rather sour and angry even after Cato and his jerk friends left, brooding in the corner. Now he was crowding the entrance along with the other hungry kids, all waving their money bags in the witch face. </p><p>Peeta’s father had supplied him with a reasonable amount of money for an eleven year old, presumably for this reason, but now Peeta planned on saving money so he could buy Christmas presents for his four new friends, so he ended up only buying some Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. </p><p>Between Katniss, Madge, Delly, and Gale however, they soon had some of everything from the cart, and they were all willing to share with each other. They took turns each blindly taking some of Peeta’s beans.</p><p>Peeta and Madge got off lucky. Madge got peppermint while Peeta got lemon. Gale, Delly and Katniss weren’t so lucky. Gale got dust, Katniss’ was chili flavored, and Delly’s was vomit. The poor girl nearly vomited herself, and Peeta kindly supplied her with a Chocolate Frog to wash out the horrible taste. </p><p>She squealed after unwrapping the frog, holding up a small holographic card. </p><p>“Ooh Katniss!” She exclaimed. “These were the cards you were talking about! I got Headmaster Heavensbee!” She turned the card around to show the others a picture of a portly man that was indeed Plutarch Heavensbee, Headmaster of Hogwarts.</p><p>Peeta quickly unwrapped a frog for himself, drowning out the sound of Madge talking to Gale about how they were going to be sorted.</p><p>He devoured the frog in seconds, before turning his attention to the card that came in the package. He stared at an old white-haired man, with an equally white rose on his white jacket lapel. The card read President for Magic, Coriolanus Snow.</p><p>“So this is the President of Magic, guess he’s never heard of the color wheel.” Peeta quipped. </p><p>	“Yeah, that’s him. He’s been president for eons. He’s apparently very serious.” Madge informed the group.<br/>
“My mom thinks he’s a real ass.” Gale supplied, and they all laughed before returning to their snacks, now being careful not to eat too much before the big feast Madge informed them awaited first years. </p><p>They chatted more about themselves as the ride continued and the sky darkened outside. Peeta learned that Gale had two younger brothers, Rory and Vick, and a baby sister named Posy. Katniss had a little sister named Primrose. Things got somber for a second when Katniss and Gale revealed that both of their fathers had passed at the same time. Delly quickly cheered things up with a chat about shoemaking, which her parents did for a living. </p><p>Peeta informed them all about his parents bakery and his own baking skills, and talked more about things that he’d learned. Magical beasts and plants...stuff like that.</p><p>Before too long the train was finally pulling to a stop, and the five friends exited the train with all the other students. The older kids headed towards carriages that had no horses, while a one-armed man who introduced himself as Chaff directed them to a little beach where there were dozens of tiny rowboats. Apparently they were meant to cross the lake to arrive at Hogwarts for the very first time. It was tradition.</p><p>“No more than three to a boat.” Chaffed grumbled, before taking a seat in his own private one.</p><p>The girls decided to take one boat, while Peeta and Gale clambered in the one next to them. There ended up being enough space that Peeta and Gale got this boat to themselves, and Peeta tried not to let himself get worked up, but that was hard to do when Gale shuffled closer to him when Peeta complained of the cold and flashed him a dazzling smile. </p><p>Peeta really hoped they were all sorted into the same house, but it seemed unlikely. They all had such varying personalities. He just hoped he wouldn’t get stuck with Cato or any of his awful friends.</p><p>Peeta had very little time to think about it now, because the boats had landed on the other side of the glittering lake, through a wall of ivy. They were now being led by Chaff through a large double door, where their magical journey would really begin...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is temporarily on hold.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>